Caught in a Snowstorm
by pianogirl282
Summary: *Set in Frostbite* Rose and Dimitri are on their way to her Qualifier. But what will happen when they find themselves caught in a snowstorm. Will they give in to their feelings, or will Dimitri just push Rose away again?


**My second fanfic. Please check out my other story Rose and Dimitri Forever. I don't own Vampire Academy, or in this case, Frostbite. Richelle Mead does. I don't own the characters either, and that sadly means that Dimitri isn't mine *sigh* oh well. *shrug* I hope you like it. Please, please, please review. I want to know whether or not you like it. A one shot unless you guys want me to make it into something more.**

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I awoke to the sound of my alarm clock beeping. I wanted to sleep for a few more minutes, but I couldn't. Not if I didn't want to be late, and today definitely wasn't the day to be late. So, I got up and jumped into the shower.

Today, I was taking my Qualifier. For reasons unknown, I had to be driven to the person who was going to do my Qualifier. The people usually came here, but I had to go to him or her. I didn't even know who the person was.

I finished my shower, and got dressed in black skinny jeans with rips in them, a low cut, tight fitting, blood red, strapless top that showed off all of my curves perfectly, and a black leather biker jacket that screamed badass **(picture on profile)**. Hey, it was cold alright! Even my slightly slutty reputation had limits when it came to cold weather. Besides, I needed an outfit to help calm my nerves. Yes, _the_ famous Rose Hathaway was nervous about the Qualifier. The outfit said _don't mess with me, _which made me feel a little bit better.

I blow dried my hair, leaving it down the way Dimitri liked it. My long hair lied nicely for once. The waves in it were noticeable, but didn't look overdone and out of control. It lied perfectly against my back, ending at the bottom middle of my back. My bangs were in my face, but they didn't bother me, so I left them be. All in all, a hot look on me.

I put on some makeup and shoved my feet into some red strappy high heels, completing my hot look I was going for, trying to impress Dimitri. He was after all a guy that could appreciate beauty. I don't mean to sound like I think that I'm hotter than I really am, the truth is just that I have some good looks on me that most guys appreciate.

I left my dorm, locking the door behind me before sprinting to meet Dimitri. I wasn't sure if he was the only one going with me to my Qualifier, but I hoped so.

When I arrived exactly on time, I noticed that he was standing alone by the car that we were taking. When he saw me, his eyes roamed over my body. I knew then that my efforts of looking pretty in the morning were not wasted. He seemed speechless, a rare thing for him, so I started talking.

"Who all is going with us?" I asked him.

He snapped out of the trance he was in, "Just the two of us." Yay! A car ride with just me and him. This should be fun and interesting.

"How long will the car ride be?" I hoped that it took a while.

"Five hours," was his answer. Yes! I mean, it could have been longer, but it was still pretty long. He continued, "Since it's that long, I suggest that we get going?"

I didn't give him the satisfaction of replying, I just got into the car. We were stopped by the guardian at the gate, and he did the usual procedure. I thought about how stupid the procedure was. They should be more concerned about people coming in, than people leaving. I mean, if we did happen to be evil people, then shouldn't they be glad that we were leaving? But whatever.

Dimitri and the guardian (I didn't know his name,) finished talking. He turned to me and said, "Good luck at the Qualifier, Miss Hathaway."

"Thanks," he let us go through the gate. My thoughts turned over to the Qualifier. The nerves hit me like a hurricane. I felt like I was just punched in the gut. Hard. I started to hypervenulate inside of my mind. I thought of all the bad things that could go wrong.

Dimitri, sensing my nervousness said, "You'll do fine. You are the best novice I know. I believe in you." My heart fluttered, like it always did when he complemented me. The complement cheered me up a little bit, as did the fact that it was snowing, becoming a blizzard. If the snow came hard enough, Dimitri and I could spend the night in a hotel room, alone. Images of what could happen between us alone came to me. _Snap out of it, Rose. He's your mentor. Stop it. _I scolded myself.

Dimitri turned on the radio to a, you guessed it, 1980's station.

I decided that it was time to find out why we were going to him or her, instead of them coming to us like usual. "Don't they usually come to the Academy?" I asked him. "I mean, I don't mind the field trip, but why are we going to them?" I added the last part because I didn't want him to think that I didn't want to be in a car alone with him.

"Actually, you're just going to a _him_, not a _them_." He said with his slight Russian accent. "Since this is a special case and he's doing us the favor, we're the ones making the trip."

"Who is he?" I asked, burning with curiosity.

"Arthur Schoenberg."

My gaze, which was previously at the road, snapped over to his. He couldn't do my Qualifier. My nervousness before seemed like nothing compared to this. I would fail, and then I wouldn't be able to be Lissa's guardian. This was not good.

"What?" I squeaked. I hated it when my voice squeaked, but this was an exception due to the weight of who was doing my Qualifier. Arthur Schoenberg was a legend. He was one of the greatest Strigoi slayers in living guardian history and used to be the head of the Guardians Council—the group of people who assigned guardians to Moroi and made decisions for all of us. He'd eventually retired and gone back to protecting one of the royal families, the Badicas. Even retired, everyone knew he was still lethal.

"Wasn't…wasn't there anyone else available?" I asked in a small voice.

"You'll be fine. Besides, if Art approves of you, that's a great recommendation to have on your record."

Silence fell in the car. I bit my lip. Wait, did he just call Arthur, Art? Of course he would know Arthur well enough to call him Art. He knows absolutely everyone. I still wasn't convinced I would be fine, and Dimitri sensed it, like he always does.

"You'll be fine," he repeated. "The good in your record outweighs the bad."

I smiled a little and peeked at him.

"Thanks, coach," I teased, hiding my nervousness from him. I snuggled back into my seat.

"I'm here to help," he replied.

"You know what would really help?" I asked, not meeting his eyes.

"Hmm?" I could hear the curiosity in his voice, laced with his sexy Russian accent.

"If you turned off this crap music and put on something that came out after the Berlin Wall went down."

He laughed his gorgeous laugh that made my heart flutter for the second time today. "Your worst class is History, yet somehow, you know everything about Eastern Europe."

"Hey, I have to have material for my jokes, Comrade." I knew he acted like he hated that name, but I thought that he secretly liked it. He turned the radio dial to a country station.

"Hey! This isn't what I had in mind," I exclaimed. If there was music that I hated more than 1980's crap, it was country, and he knew it.

"Pick. It's one or the other." He retorted.

I sighed. "Go back to the 1980s stuff."

He flipped the dial again, as I crossed my arms over my chest. The snow was coming down thicker than before.

Suddenly, Dimitri turned onto an exit. I knew very few things about this trip, but I did know that this wasn't the way. It did help that he had a GPS and it said in a very, **very**annoying voice, _recalculating. _**(N/A if you have a GPS, you know how annoying it is when it says recalculation.)**

"Where are you going?"

"_**We**_ are going to a diner that I know about. The food there is amazing. Aren't you hungry?

Just then, my stomach growled loudly in response to his question. Great. (Cue sarcasm) He knew

I was hungry before I did. How did he do that?

He chuckled at my stomach. I felt a blush creeping onto my face. I never blushed! My normal behavior is different when it comes to the sexy Russian god known as Dimitri.

He spoke, "I guess that answers my question." I didn't reply.

The diner came into sight. He pulled into the parking lot and parked in a spot far away from the door. Yay! We get to walk a long ways (sarcasm). We climbed out and started the long walk.

As we were walking to the door, he put his arm around my waist. I didn't mind, but this was so out of his character that I looked up at him, raising _both _eyebrows because I couldn't raise only one.

He laughed and put his mouth close to my ear, sending good shivers down my spine, and spoke, "The people here are used to me, but how do I explain you? So therefore, we will pretend we are dating. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure." I liked the idea of us dating, even if it was pretend.

We entered the diner with his arm still around my waist. We sat in a booth in the back corner. He was faced toward the other tables, where he could see everyone. I sat opposite him, facing the window. Our guards were up more than usual because we were outside the ward's protection.

A waitress approached us. Her boobs were popping out of her_** VERY **_low cut skimpy top. Her skirt was so short it was pretty much a belt. Come on, it's winter for crying out loud! We are in the middle of a blizzard, and that's what you wear! She wore heavy makeup. She saw Dimitri and leaned forward while moving her arms together, squeezing and showing off even more of her cleavage. Slut.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" she asked him. Did anyone else hear her double meaning? Because I did. While she said that, she batted her eyelashes at him. Bitch. Dimitri gestured to me. She slowly shifted her eyes to me. It looked like she was in pain while doing it. The annoyance was easily seen on her face. I noticed she kept her body angled toward Dimitri.

"I'll have a BLT, fries, onion rings, and some mozzarella sticks," I said coldly while glaring my fiercest glare at her the whole time. She cowered under it. That should show her not to try to steal my Dimitri. My Dimitri, that sounded nice. She wrote that down and quickly looked at Dimitri again.

"And what can I get you, sir?" she asked him. She didn't flirt with him. Looks like someone learned her lesson. I kept the smug smile off of my lips, but it was difficult.

"I'll have a burger and fries." He said, looking at me the whole time. That lifted my already happy mood from scaring the waitress go up even higher. She left after writing down his order.

She soon returned with our food. We were both silent as we wolfed down our food. I think we both wanted to get back on the road as soon as possible. As the minutes passed, I saw the snow steadily worsen.

Suddenly, the silence was broken by Dimitri's phone ringing. It surprised us so much that we jumped.

He opened it and said, "Belikov… at the diner that I go to a lot," he looked out the window, then spoke again, "bad… I don't know… sure, that's fine… we will… it's okay." There was silence for a few moments before he snapped his phone shut. I only heard his end of the conversation.

"Who was that?"

"Alberta."

"What did she say?"

"She asked where we were, and how bad it was snowing. So I told her where we were and that it was snowing badly. She then asked if we could make it to Arthur. I answered with I don't know. Next, she asked if we could stay at a hotel. She told us to be safe and she's sorry about the snow, and the fact that," he said all of that with his guardian mask on, but when he paused, his guardian mask slipped and I saw that he was uncomfortable and a little embarrassed about what he said next, "the only room she could get us only had one bed." The guardian mask slipped back into place, "She's going to call Arthur and tell him we'll be late. That's about it."

"Kay. Where's the hotel we're staying at?"

"Just down the road."

We finished eating, paid the bill, and left. My thoughts turned to the bed. My guess was that Dimitri's did too. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a plastic spoon.

We got into the car again. The radio wasn't on, so we were both strongly aware of the tension. To clear it, I asked, "What did you think of our waitress?" I said it to tease him.

"What do you mean?"

"You didn't notice she was drooling over you and shamelessly flirting with you? She did it badly, if I do say so myself."

"I did notice it actually." He confessed, "I just ignored it, hoping she would get the picture. She's not my type."

"Then what is your type?" I challenged him.

"Don't have one."  
>"Yes you do," I exclaimed, "everyone has one!"<p>

In an effort to change the subject, he said, "What about you? What's your type?"

_You, _I said in my head. To him I shrugged and said, "Don't have one," repeating his words.

"Everyone has one," he said in a high pitched voice, imitating me pretty well, but I would never admit that to him. He was mocking me by throwing my words in my face. There was no one I would let him know that his impression of me was actually pretty good.

"I don't sound like that!"

He raised his eyebrow at me. Showoff. "What brought up the waitress anyways? Jealous?"

"No, of course not!" I protested. I would have been more believable if I didn't blush. Great, I'm blushing again. The things this man does to me.

He chuckled, but didn't say anything because we pulled into the hotel. It was no five star hotel, but it wasn't a dump either, which was a good thing. All in all, it was good. At least, the outside was.

We headed inside. The inside was like the outside. It was about a 2.5 star hotel.

We started to walk to the receptionist guy. As we were walking, he started checking me out. Dimitri growled under his breath. He probably didn't mean for me to hear it, but I did.

"Jealous?" I asked him. He just glared at me.

Dimitri started to talk to the reception guy. "We," he gestured to us (Which was pointless, we were the only two people here) "have a reservation under Belikov." He said extremely coldly towards the guy. Not to mention, he was glaring his fiercest glare the whole. It was like the waitress all over, except the fact that he was the one jealous, not me.

"Yeah, you're in room 302. If you need anyon… I mean, anything," he changed his words hastily as soon as Dimitri's glare worsened,"don't be afraid to find me." He told me, taking his chances, and winking at me. Did he have a death wish? If Dimitri didn't kill him soon, I would.

I decided to retort with some badass Hathaway attitude. "If I needed someone, you would be the last person I would go to. Now my boyfriend here," I gestured to Dimitri, "would be the first person I would go to. Now, if you don't want to be killed, I suggest you stop hitting on me." Dimitri didn't even bother to try to hide his full out grin.

We took our key from the dumbstruck reception guy. As soon as the elevator door closed, Dimitri started talking. "So, I'm your boyfriend now?"

"You know perfectly well that I said that to stop him hitting on me. Besides, if he continued, you would have killed him because of your jealousy."

The elevator door opened and dinging, shutting off his dignified remark of how he wasn't jealous. Yeah, right. He was totally jealous.

We walked down the hallway to our room. We opened the door, and went in.

It was simple, but cozy. It had four rooms: a bedroom with a king-sized bed and a walk in closet, a kitchen, a bathroom with a Jacuzzi, and a living room with a t.v. I plopped down onto the couch and turned on the t.v. Dimitri raised his eyebrow.

"What? We're going to be here until the storm finishes. Might as well get comfortable." I defended myself. Flipping through the channels, I decided nothing good was on, so I shut it off. I headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm gonna take a bath. I feel disgusting."

"kay."

After a relaxing, calming bath in a Jacuzzi, I realized that I didn't bring in clothes with me. Shit. I securely wrapped a time around me before sighing. Then, hoping with all my might that Dimitri wouldn't be in the bedroom, I quickly ran out. My plan was to quickly put on clothes without Dimitri ever knowing. Who wants to bet that my plan failed? They would be right.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Blushing like a mad woman, I couldn't think of what to say. I might have had something to do with the fact that it looked like he was checking me out. Well, all I was wearing was a towel. And it was short. He looked me up and down.

"Well… uh… you see… I kind of….um…might have… slightly…forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom with me." I finished, rushing my words at the end. I still felt like my face was on fire.

"I guess I'll let you change then." You might be wondering why we have extra clothes. Well, the guardians like being prepared for everything, so they made us bring an extra set of clothes, and pajamas in case we got caught in the snowstorm. Which… we did. I put on my boxer shorts and a snug fitting lacy cami.

"I'm decent, you can come in now." I called out to Dimitri. He came back, and I noticed what he was wearing, some pajama pants and no shirt. Wow. He had a heavenly body. As I was looking him over, he was looking me over. I felt a little self-conscious. He broke the silence.

"Shall we get some sleep? We have to get up early."

"Sure."

"I'll sleep on the couch." No way. He was going to on the bed with me. Even if I had to drag him there.

"No, you will be uncomfortable all night. Let me." I knew that he wouldn't let me. I was right.

"Roza, there is no way that I'm going to let you sleep on the couch. Just take the bed and let me sleep on the couch."

"Listen Dimitri. We are both stubborn as hell. How about we just cut the argument short and both sleep on the bed. Neither one of us is going to give in."

"All right." He said grudgingly. Come on. He could me at least a little bit happy that he gets to share a bed with moi.

We crawled into bed together. We fell asleep pretty quickly.

I awoke to the feeling of someone's arms wrapped around me. Huh? I opened my eyes. It was the middle of the night. Dimitri lay on his back, and I was snuggled up into him. He was slightly facing me. One of his arms was around my waist. It met with his other arm that was around my shoulders.

I didn't want to ever leave his embrace.

His eyes slowly opened and met mine. I was lost his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. We were in our own little world. No one could reach us. Before I knew it, we were both leaning in. Our lips centimeters apart.

Finally, our lips met. I immediately melted into his arms. I was in heaven. I loved him. I loved his lips. I loved kissing him. The kiss was gentle and sweet. He broke the kiss and rested his forehead against mine.

"I shouldn't have done that, but I can't seem to regret it. It's impossible to stay away from you, my beautiful, marvelous, breathtaking, magnificent, gorgeous, sweet Roza." Awww. "I shouldn't look forward to when I get to see you, but that's what gets me up in the morning. I shouldn't love you, but I do."

I answered with a simple, "I love you too."

He chuckled, "That's my Roza. Here I give this big long speech, and you sum it up with four words." He kissed me again. "As much as I love kissing your luscious lips, we really do have to go to sleep.

"I know."

I went to sleep with Dimitri's arm around my waist and a smile on face. I couldn't believe it. Dimitri actually loved me! I mean, he hinted at it, but we never actually said the most important words in my life to each other. I didn't want to ever leave this magical hotel room where we finally admitted our love to each other. I dreaded the moment when we would have to leave, but it was inevitable. For now, we could just enjoy being in each other's presence, and that was good enough for me.


End file.
